


Bath Time For Enterprise

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [1]
Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Lesbian Character, Maids, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: Enterprise, the great warrior, tends to view most human endeavors was trivial. Such things as eating, having friends, having hobbies, and even bathing. Belfast, the ever loyal super-maid, decides that enough is enough and Enterprise needs to act somewhat human... even if she doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Belfast/Enterprise (Azur Lane)
Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Bath Time For Enterprise

Belfast had appointed herself as Enterprise's personal maid. Now having a lovely, buxom, and caring woman as a maid sounded great... _in theory_. In reality, Belfast seemed to be more nagging then anything else. Enterprise _had_ to eat real food and not her beloved rations, she _had_ to actually socialize with others, and she _had_ to actually clean herself despite the completely logical explanation that sea spray did just as good of a job cleaning then any shower or bath.

"Miss Enterprise, you need a bath." Belfast said one day, as she stood at attention by Enterprise's side.

"Huh?" Enterprise replied, looking up from her books. A book about naval history no doubt, seeing as Enterprise hated the idea of anything that didn't involve ships going to war.

"You smell. You need to take a bath." Belfast replied bluntly.

"I'm fine." Enterprise waved her off. "I'll take a shower later."

"No. You're taking a bath. _Now_." Belfast demanded which caused Enterprise to sigh. When Belfast had her heart and mind set on something, and it involved Enterprise, there was no telling her otherwise.

"Fine. I'll take a bath right this moment."

"Splendid." Belfast clapped her hands together. "I shall prepare you a bath!"

"We're not going to the bathhouse?" She asked. The Azur Lane base had a Sakura Empire-style bathhouse on premise where the girls would often go. Of course, for the more "adventurous" girls the bathhouse was a perfect place for hooking up. Or being ogled by Ark Royal. Or being ogled by Ark Royal and then hooking up with her. Enterprise had heard stories about that place, mostly from Belfast.

"Of course not! For proper cleanness sake I must make sure it's a private bath. With just. The. Two. Of. Us." She grinned.

"Just the two of us?"

"Just. The. Two. Of. Us." Belfast repeated herself with a smile, patting a finger on Enterprise's lip. Enterprise didn't pick up on any of the innuendo, but the idea of lounging in a tub and having Belfast take care of her didn't sound too bad either.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Wonderful. I'll show you to my quarters. I have a bath there we will use." She said, leading Enterprise to her room. Despite having known her for some time, Enterprise never visited Belfast in her room. Did that make her a bad friend? Did that mean Belfast _was_ her friend? To her surprise, Belfast's room was quite plain. Almost like Enterprise's, except it was bigger. Well, Belfast was the head maid after all. It would make sense she would be given more accommodations. She just thought that there would be more stuff. The bathroom Belfast had, however, was decorative and luxurious. That Greco-Roman style, marble fittings, and a lovely bathtub with golden finish sitting in the middle of the room. She couldn't help but feel Belfast personally requested this accommodation.

As Enterprise marveled at the bathroom, Belfast went about preparing the bath. First she got the water to just the right temperature, followed by adding scented oils and flower petals to the bath. She even went as far as using a thermometer to check the water to make sure it was just right. Enterprise had no idea why she was going through all this trouble. A bath didn't exactly require flower petals, but maybe it was a Royal Navy thing?

"You can undress now, it's almost ready." Belfast said, checking the thermometer again.

"O-Oh... sure." Enterprise replied, her face flustered. The idea of being naked around Belfast was... both heart racing and embarrassing to say the least. Belfast didn't seem to notice or care about Enterprise undressing or her naked body. This was a relief to Enterprise, who hadn't noticed that Belfast was actually sneaking peeks. Lovely curves, ample breasts, and delicate skin. Belfast closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the splash of Enterprise making her way into the bathtub. "This... is nice." Enterprise said. The water was warm and smelled nice, but before she could start relaxing she felt Belfast touching her. "B-Belfast!"

"I said I was going to wash you."

"You _never_ said that." Enterprise mumbled, letting Belfast scrub her down. "H-Hey!" She squealed as Belfast's hands began to move around her breasts.

"Relax. I'm cleaning your breasts."

"I can do this myself!" She jerked away and covered her breasts.

"Come now, Enterprise. If you don't clean between and under your breasts you can develop rashes, pimples, unsightly blackheads." She shook her head. "I hesitate to think more on the matter."

"Well... fine. Just be gentle." Enterprise replied. Belfast was just doing her job, she mentally told herself. It wasn't like she had any ulterior motives or anything.

"I will." Belfast grinned, washcloth and sponge in hand. To her credit she kept her word, being very gentle. This including scrubbing between Enterprise's legs and her back. Next she washed Enterprise's hair, scrubbing deep into the scalp and using a comb to take out any knots. "There we go, all clean."

"Thanks." Enterprise blushed.

"Would you like any other service?" Belfast added with a sly grin

"Um... no. No thank you." She rose out of the bath and Belfast wrapped her in a towel.

"I can provide plenty of services. At any time." She grinned, although once again this seemed to go over Enterprise's head.

"Well... could you maybe trim my hair a bit? I think it's getting too long." She pointed out a few of the troubled spots.

"Certainty. Please have a seat." She presented Enterprise a small stool. "I'll get my scissors and comb. Just a trim, yes?"

"Yes, please." She said, as Belfast went to work. "You know, my sister used to brush my hair. Always said it was beautiful."

"Yorktown, correct?" Belfast asked, running the comb through Enterprise's hair and snipping out a few curls.

"Yes."

"You love her?"

"Well of course!" Enterprise protested.

"Sit still." Belfast ordered in return, snipping a few more strands of hair.

"Sorry." She paused. "You remind me a lot of her. Her kindness, gentile smile."

"So you must love me to?" Belfast nonchalantly asked. Enterprise was silent.

"Yes."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Yes. I... do love you." Belfast smiled and rested her hands on Enterprise's shoulders.

"I feel the same way about you, Enterprise." She wrapped her arms around her. "I was waiting for you to tell me you love me. I've loved you since the day we first met."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." She held onto Enterprise tighter.

"So... what do we do now? You're the expert on human stuff." In truth, while she did admit her feelings, Enterprise was still unsure of what to do next. Were they married now? Was there a baby on the way?

"Well there are plenty of things we can do. But as your loyal maid I will do whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Thanks for..." Enterprise paused. "Wait a minute, were you implying the entire time about us having sex?"

"Well you took your sweet time. Yes. I was." Belfast paused. "Would you like to?" Enterprise was still red in the face, which made Belfast chuckle. "Don't worry. For now, I can keep hugging you."

"That would be nice."

"Then so be it, my love."


End file.
